Natural
by Carol de Black
Summary: La imprimacion de jacob no pasa, leah y el siguen con sus planes de irse.  Es mi primer fic, pasen porfis.
1. Chapter 1

**Prefacio.**

Estoy harta de ser a la que todo el mundo le tiene lastima y de la que todos huyen. Tanto tiempo intentando parecer que no necesito de nadie y que me puedo cuidar perfectamente yo sola, siempre intentando que todos se alejen de mi y que crean que soy alguien fuerte, me desagrada la idea de parecer una dama en apuros no es que sea feminista si no mas bien que prefiero mi soledad a estar rodeada de lobos estúpidos que solo saben comer y no pueden ver mas allá de sus malditas narices.

Pero llega un punto en el que intentar ser más fuerte de lo que verdad eres es frustrante, ya no sabes si de verdad eres una arpía por simple pantalla o si eres una arpía por naturaleza.

Me canse de que nadie me vea y descubra en mi a la mujer que de verdad soy, aquella que necesita de un abrazo, un apapacho, la que a veces siente que todo es mas de lo que puede soportar pero tiene que hacerlo sin que nadie le brinde su apoyo.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 1

Los días pasan sin novedad desde la venida de los vulturis a Forks. Los cullen y las 2 manadas ahora son mas unidas que antes pues con todo lo que ha pasado han descubierto que es mejor para todos estar unidos, claro que sin romperse por esto el tratado. Los cullen nos avisan si es que tienen visitas de vez en cuando para nosotros no atacarlos sin querer.

Ya no patrullábamos tan cerca de la casa de los chupasangre ahora ellos eran encargados de eso aunque Seth, Jacob y yo patrullábamos mas cerca de ellos que de la reserva, la cual era cuidada por la estúpida manada del estúpido de Sam.

Nuestra mini manada ahora podía entrar a la Push sin problema alguno, y eso si que me agradaba ya que ahora puedo comer comida hecha en casa y dormir en mi cama. Al parecer yo era una de las mas feliz de volver a casa pero no estar al mando del alfa sam, esto para mi era algo que estaba entre lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi desagradable vida.

Ahora estaba el hecho de que Jacob y yo nos vamos a ir juntos, el quiere vivir como lobo y yo no pero aun así nos largaremos de aquí en cuanto nos sea posible, aun no decidimos a donde nos iremos, pero tiene que ser un lugar tranquilo donde yo pueda trabajar y vivir tranquilamente como humana, y también tiene que tener un gran bosque para que Jacob pueda estar como lobo sin ser visto.

Amo mi hogar, a Sue y a Seth, los voy a extrañar muchísimo lo se, pero mi necesidad de salir de este lugar ahora es mas fuerte, me clama a gritos que me largue de aquí para poder olvidar todo lo malo que me ha ocurrido, empezar en otro lugar, conocer gente nueva, ser responsable solo de mi y de nadie mas.

Necesito con urgencia marcharme de este infeliz lugar.

-Hola Leah!- Me llamó Seth de pronto mientras entraba en la cocina de la casa, donde yo estaba cocinando.

-Hola chico, como te fue en tu patrullaje?- A el le había tocado patrullar de noche junto con Jacob, así que ahora me tocaba relevarlo.

-Bien, ya te esta esperando Jake, solo aliméntame y te puedes ir- Me decía mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa.

-Que… ¿solo me quieres para que te alimente? – conteste con un tono de indignación.

-Que va chica…. Para eso y para que me suplas el trasero, ahora es mi turno para descansar- Me empujo hacia la puerta de la casa, abrió la puerta y me despidió deseándome suerte.

Me gustaba la relación que tenia con mi hermano aunque no lo puedo negar a veces me irrita de sobremanera.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap. 2**

Fui corriendo por el bosque ya como loba, que bien se siente esta libertad de poder correr a toda marcha sin que nadie te moleste por nada, mmm ahora que lo pienso se supone que Jacob debe de estar patrullando ¿Dónde esta? No lo siento en mi mente, entonces seguí su olor y lo encontré dormido en forma humana en un montón de hojas y hierbas debajo de un gran árbol, se veía muy tranquilo aunque con un toque de cansancio, pobre, será mejor que lo despierte para q se vaya a su casa a dormir un buen rato.

Me le acerque todavía como loba y le di un leve manotazo en el brazo, pero el solo se movió un poco sin despertar, con mi hocico le di un empujón en su abdomen (vaya que bien olía ) y en eso se despertó, se asusto al verme parada junto de el, (¿y quien no se asustaría si al despertar ve un enorme lobo?) se puso tenso pero poco a poco se recobro, se puso de pie y solo me saludo con un movimiento de cabeza, yo le conteste de igual manera. -_Ya vete a casa a dormir Jacob- _pensé como si pudiera escucharme.

-Espérame- contesto mientras corría detrás de un árbol y sentí como cambio de fase, salió ya como lobo con su short amarrado en una pata.

-_Que tal Leah _- pensó.

-_Hola Jacob, ¿podrías ponerme al corriente de lo que ha ocurrido esta noche?_- le dije, aunque últimamente no había pasado nada para preocuparnos siempre teníamos que saber que ocurría en el patrullaje de otro para estar al tanto de todo.

-_Nada fuera de lo normal, fue una noche tranquila_- Me contesto mientras por su mente pasaban imágenes de el corriendo por el bosque de noche y Seth pasaba entre esas imágenes en varias ocasiones corriendo cerca de el, por lo que me convenció que no habían tenido mucho que hacer.

- _Bueno ya te puedes retirar, ahora me toca a mí vigilar el perímetro, no quiero que mi gran alfa este cansado_- pensaba esto mientras me giraba ya lista para empezar a correr para cuidar el área.

-¿_Desde cuando tú me das ordenes?, vamos a recorrer el perímetro juntos y después yo me voy a estirar la pata a casa de Billy_-

Empezó a trotar y yo lo seguí, no íbamos corriendo a gran velocidad y en nuestras mentes había mucho silencio esto era demasiado tranquilo. La verdad es que estar con Jacob ya no era tan difícil como antes, empezaba a conocerlo mejor y el a su vez estaba conociéndome a mi. De repente el bajo mas la velocidad ahora solo estaba caminando, yo me detuve y me gire para ver por que se paro, fui hacia el, ahora los dos caminábamos juntos en forma lobuna por su puesto. Sentí que en su mente había duda y confusión pero no me permitía ver el por que.

-_Leah, ¿podemos hablar?-_

_-¿Que quieres?-_

_-Me voy en 1 mes- _

¿Qué? ¿Como que se va? Habíamos dicho que nos íbamos juntos, acaso ya cambio de idea que me quiere dejar aquí, soy tan insoportable que prefiere largarse sin tener que estar conmigo. Vaya si que me sorprendió esto y mas que sorprenderme me entristeció un poco.

-_Ah_- Fue todo lo que le pude contestar.

-_Se que habíamos planeado irnos juntos, pero, yo… no se…-_ se quedo callado.

-_Por mi no te preocupes yo me largo de este lugar sin ti, no te creas tan especial para pensar que no me puedo ir sin ti_- pensé molesta, ahora resulta que no me quiere llevar con el, como si no me pudiera largar por mis propios pies de aquí.

-_Cálmate Leah, no sabes lo que estas diciendo no me hagas enojar_- Contesto un poco irritado.

-_Como quieras niño, yo no me voy a quedar aquí tampoco y no tengo intenciones de rogarte para que me lleves contigo_- me sentía muy molesta. Yo me largare de aquí no me importa si el esta conmigo o no.

-_Ignorare que me hallas llamado niño. Cuando dije que me iría nunca dije que lo haría solo, lo que pasa es que no estaba seguro de si tú querrías venir conmigo o no_.- Ups creo que me adelanté a los hechos. – _Pero por lo que veo aun te quieres ir_.-

-_Mira Jacob bien sabes que a mi me gusta que me hablen directo, y pues tu no te explicaste bien, como querías que reaccionara_.- Una parte de mi estaba feliz en pensar que pronto me largaría de aquí y la otra estaba hasta cierto punto con muchas emociones, nerviosismo, esperanza, miedo.

-_Claro, claro lo que tú digas_.- Contesto restándole importancia a mi pequeño arranque.

-_¿Y por que hasta dentro de un mes?- _¿Por qué no mañana o hoy mismo? No había nada que lo detuviera a irse ¿o si?, Bella ya estaba felizmente casada y como si eso no fuera suficiente había tenido una hija mitad chupasangre, ¿Es que acaso este animal quiere quedarse a ser la mascota? ¿Guardara la esperanza de que esa neófita ya no lo vea como amigo?, uf solo con pensar en algo así me provoca asco.

-_No podemos irnos así como así Leah, tenemos que dejar las cosas arregladas aquí, y preparar a donde vamos_.-

Vaya ahora resulta que yo soy la impulsiva y el responsable. Pero tenia razón ni si quiera se a donde tiene pensado irse, y a mi no me importaba a donde yo solo quería salir de aquí.

-_Bueno y supongo que ya tienes pensado a donde … nos… vamos_. – Vaya que incomodidad se siento decir eso, el y yo juntos.

-_Pues esta el bosque de Arapaho en Colorado, no se que pienses_.-

Vaya Colorado, no se me hubiera ocurrido, pero no era mala idea.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap.3**

-_Por mi esta bien_.- Pensé con mas euforia de la necesaria.

-_No me tienes que contestar en este momento Leah, piénsalo y tu me dices si es que prefieres otro lugar para irte_.- Contesto asombrado por mi entusiasmo.

-_Esta bien, gran alfa_.- Mis palabras salieron con un tono de alegría y broma.

Seguimos recorriendo el perímetro, el hecho de pensar que a partir de ahora estos eran mis últimos paseos por el bosque provocaba un sensación tan extraña en mi, era como si mi pecho fuera a expandirse llenando un espacio con grandes expectativas del futuro, pero a su vez llenando un espacio de dudas sobre el futuro. Me sentía inusitada con tantas cosas que me pasaban por la cabeza en este momento, desde que paso lo de Sam albergue la esperanza de vivir en otro lugar y ahora que por fin iba a ocurrir me sentía totalmente preparada para empezar una vida nueva.

-_Bueno, ya me voy Leah, mas tarde viene Seth a suplirte_.- Me saco de mis pensamientos.

-_Como tu digas_.- Le conteste con un movimiento de cabeza.

Camino de tras de un árbol y volví a sentir mi mente en soledad, salió como humano solo con su acostumbrado short, podía sentir su mirada clavada en mi, pero yo no lo veía fijamente si no que intentaba enfocarme en los arboles, las plantas, cualquier cosa que me evitara verlo a la cara.

El empezó a caminar hacia mi, levantando levemente la mano derecha, me puse tiesa como una tabla, el se acercaba mas, ¿Qué se cree este animal? Cada vez sentía mi respiración mas fuerte y como dolía en la garganta al entrar el aire, cuando estuvo de frente a mi extendió mas su mano y acto seguido di un paso para atrás alejándome de el un poco para después salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Seguí corriendo por el bosque ¿Qué diablos? ¿Ese infeliz que pretende?, estaba hecha un lio, el nunca había intentado tocarme, todos me evitaban y se los agradecía ya que así me evitaban todas las demostraciones de cariño y demás cursilerías de las que soy enemiga. Seguí corriendo no se por cuanto tiempo, hasta que poco a poco empecé a disminuir la velocidad, ahora solo caminaba de un lado a otro, estaba furiosa.

Intente no pensar en lo ocurrido y concentrarme en otras cosas. 1 mes para largarme de aquí, tenía que hacer muchas cosas, ¿Dónde viviría? Era claro que tenia que rentar un departamento, ¿Trabajo? Podría ser en alguna tienda, de mesera, recamarera en algún hotel. ¿Estudios? Creo que me esperare un par de años ya que en estos momentos sin Harry yo tenía que ser responsable por los estudios de Seth.

Vaya debo de darle las buenas noticias a mi hermano, no se como lo tome, lo mas lógico es que se ponga muy feliz de no tener que verme siempre y aguantar todo el odio que sale de mi ser.

Así pase todo el día pensando en todos los cambios que próximamente iban a ocurrir. Recorrí n gran pedazo de bosque pero sin llegar a enfocarme en la idea de vigilar solo pensaba en la buena noticia que Jacob me había dado.

-_Ya voy hermana_.- Me dijo Seth en el pensamiento, tenia que pensar en otra cosa, no estaba preparada para decirle las buenas nuevas, así que solo preste atención a la extensa vegetación que tenía delante de mí.

Ya eran como las 6:00 de la tarde por lo visto, no me había percatado de lo rápido que corre el tiempo cuando tienes cosas productivas por pensar.

-_Bien yo me largo a la casa_.- Le dije.

-_No espérame, Jacob me mando por ti, dijo que como últimamente nada nuevo había por aquí y los Cullen se pueden cuidar solos, esta noche nadie patrulla, así que me voy contigo a la casa.-_

Vaya esto si era una buena noticia, una noche libre para todos poder de oler a esos espantosos sanguijuelas y no cuidarles sus fríos traseros. Este si que había sido un magnifico día lleno de excelentes noticias.

-_¿Como que excelentes noticias? ¿Qué paso?_- Pregunto intrigado.

-_No nada olvídalo_- Conteste rápidamente. - _deja de meterte en mi mente, ya vámonos_.-

Llegamos corriendo hasta la Push y antes de dejar el denso bosque cambiamos de forma, llegamos a la casa, Sue no estaba para variar, esa mujer era cada vez más responsable de Charlie que de nosotros.

El papá de la chupasangre y la mamá de los licántropos, ¡encantador! Ja ja ja, era algo asqueroso pero pronto ya no tendría que ser parte de este circo.

**_Muchas gracias por leer mi fic, espero que les guste!_**


	5. Chapter 5

-Los personajes usados en esta historia son creacion de SM y no mia-

**Cap.4**

Entre a la cocina y empecé a preparar algo de comer, estaba haciendo pasta y pescado, mientras pensaba en lo que iba hecho Jacob hoy en el bosque, ¿Qué habrá intentado al acercarse tanto a mi?¿Me quería acariciar? Va, eso es estúpido y muy arriesgado por su parte, nadie en años había intentado acariciarme y mucho menos cuando estoy en forma lobuna.

Esto era demasiado me ponía de malas solo en pensar en lo cerca que estuvo ese tarado de mi.

Sonó el teléfono en la sala pero lo deje sonar, 1, 2, 3, 4 timbres.

-¡Seth estas sordo o que!_- _Bajo las escaleras corriendo y contesto, no preste atención en lo que hablaba yo seguía sumergida en mis locos pensamientos.

-¡Era Jake viene a comer!-Anuncio mi hermano desde la sala.

Sentí una sensación de apretón en el estomago ¿Qué diablos! Me puse totalmente nerviosa. Cálmate Leah cálmate, me repetía para mi una y otra vez, es solo el estúpido de Jacob, empecé a ponerme cada vez mas nerviosa, tenia que calmarme de alguna manera ya que si me ve Seth así y me pregunta que me pasa no sabré que decirle.

¡Con un carajo Leah Clearwater contrólate! Volví a regañarme mentalmente.

Hacia tanto que no me sentía tan estúpida y ni siquiera se el porque ¿Quién es Jacob para lograr esta reacción en mi? Nadie no es nadie para mi, eso era claro, todo esto era solo por lo que paso en el bosque, pero sinceramente yo nunca he visto a Jacob de manera diferente o especial, solamente estaba confundida.

Logre controlarme, termine la comida y empecé a poner la mesa acomodando 3 platos con cierta incomodidad, acabe de acomodar todo en su sitio y me dirigí a mi cuarto a cambiarme de ropa ya que traía los maltratados shorts y la blusa sucia de siempre. Llegue a mi cuarto y vi solo el montón de ropa, no me detuve a pensar en que ponerme así que tome lo primero que vi, unos jeans negros, una blusa de tirantes oscura y unos zapatos de piso, no pensé en si me vería bien o no por que seria aceptar que me importaba como lucia, se sentía realmente bien vestirse de forma mas decente que lo habitual.

Tocaron la puerta lo mas obvio es que era Jacob.

Sin salir de mi cuarto preste atención y escuche a Seth ir a abrir la puerta, caminaron juntos a la sala y empezaron a ver la Tv, un partido de americano según lo que podía escuchar.

-Hola, ¿Jake como te va?- Le pregunto Seth.

-Bien bien, es bueno tener una noche libre de vez en cuando ¿no crees?- Contesto el.

-Claro, aparte no ha pasado nada nuevo ni interesante.- Mi hermano siguió hablando hasta por los codos.

Suspire profundamente y salí de mi habitación, baje las escaleras de forma ruidosa como avisándome, fui a la sala y los vi sentados en el sillón frente a la pantalla. Me recargue en el marco de la puerta con las manos cruzadas en el pecho, era claro que ya me habían escuchado pero ninguno volteo a verme.

-¿También quieren que les sirva o que?- Les dije con tono de enojo.

-si no es mucho pedir.- Contesto Jacob estirándose exageradamente y bostezando sin despegar los ojos del partido.

¡Que sínico! Y pensar que ya me estaba cayendo mejor, me quede parada en la puerta de la sala con un mano en la cadera viendo fijamente a Jacob con irritación, el volteo a verme con una enorme sonrisa en la cara y me guiño un ojo, se volteo y continuo viendo el partido.

Me fui a la cocina rápidamente no por que me urgiera servir la comida mas bien me urgía irme a otro lado donde pudiera sonrojarme.

Termine de servir todo.

-¡Se los llevo allá y les doy de comer en la boca lobos estúpidos!- Les grite desde el comedor.

Escuche la risa de ambos y como se levantaron del sillón, llego primero Seth y se sentó en su lugar de costumbre.

-No te enojes Leah, ya pareces mi mamá.- Contesto Seth en tono de broma, pero a mi no me causó ni una pisca de gracia, solo lo mire fijamente y con eso era suficiente para que se diera cuenta de que no estaba de humor para sus chistecitos baratos.

-Respeta a tu hermana chico.- Musito Jacob que estaba parado junto a mi, y sentirlo tan cerca no ayudaba a mi estabilidad emocional.

El se sentó en el lugar de Sue el cual era frente al mío, genial, debo reconocer muy a mi pesar que se veía excelentemente bien, vestía un pantalón algo deslavado pero no viejo, una camiseta de manga larga negra y unas botas tipo mineras color café oscuro y de su pelo ni hablar ya lo tenia largo debajo de los hombros, tengo que dejar de verlo o esto no terminara bien.

Me senté en mi lugar y empezamos a comer, Seth y Jacob platicaban del partido y hacían bromas yo solo me limite a comer y en pensar en otras cosas en las cuales la persona sentada frente a mi no estuviera involucrada.

Como de costumbre los chicos se sirvieron otro palto con comida lo cual hacia que Sue se quedara sin nada que cenar el día de hoy. Acabe de comer y lleve mi plato a la cocina, empecé a lavar todos los trastes sucios cuando sentí que alguien se dirigía caminando hacia mi.

-¿En que te puedo ayudar?- Pregunto Jacob.

Me sentí totalmente irritada por tenerlo cerca, ¿Por qué sigue aquí, ya comió no? entonces que se largue de mi vista.

-¿Tu cuando has lavado trastes?- Le conteste con un tono seco y sin voltear a verlo.

-Siempre aunque no lo creas.- Dijo mientras tomaba un trapo y empezaba a secar los platos que ya había lavado.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos y ninguno de los dos hablaba tan solo podía escuchar nuestras respiraciones.

-¿Por qué huiste?- Me cuestiono.

Era claro que hablaba de lo ocurrido en la mañana pero decidí hacerme la tonta.

-¿De que hablas?- Empecé a sentir esos nervios de hace rayo otra vez pero poco a poco logre tranquilizarme.

-Tú sabes a que me refiero, yo solo iba a chocar el puño contigo, solo un gesto de camarería y tú saliste corriendo.-

Me quede callada escuchándolo, obvio el solo quería chocar los puños y yo reaccione como una miedosa.

-No tengo que darte explicaciones de mis actos.- Conteste esperando con eso ya no preguntara nada mas.

-Ya se ya se, es solo que quería aclararte lo sucedido.-

-No tienes que explicarme nada, ya que no me importa lo que hagas o dejes de hacer ni con que intenciones las hagas, ¿Quedo claro?-

Empecé a temblar, estaba molesta muy molesta con el, no a quien intento engañar estaba enojada conmigo y no con Jacob.

Entro Seth a la cocina y nos vio con cara de no entender nada, se acerco a mi y me tomo por lo hombros.

-¿Qué tienes Leah? Cálmate por favor, ¿Qué paso Jake?- El pobre cada vez se ponía mas nervioso al ver que nadie le contestaba nada.

Me zafe de los brazos de mi hermano y me fui corriendo directo al bosque sin decir una sola palabra a ninguno de los dos.

**_Hola a todas, espero que les guste este cap. cualquier sugerencia es bien aceptada._**

**_Saludos!  
_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Cap.5**

Llegue corriendo a la parte del bosque donde hay más vegetación, siempre que tenía oportunidad venia aquí a pasar un tiempo sola sin lobos tontos que me leyeran el pensamiento.

Me senté en un tronco que estaba caído, era cómodo.

Tape mi rostro con las manos; no encontraba la palabra exacta para describir como me sentía enojada, triste, defraudada, frustrada si esa era la palabra, frustrada de no saber el por que de mi reacción, de no entender que me pasaba ¿Qué fue lo que cambio en mi? Todo estaba bien hasta que Jacob intento "chocar el puño" conmigo.

¿Por qué soy tan idiota? Claro que todo era un gesto de amistad y yo con mi grandiosa imaginación pensando que el había intentado acariciarme, ni si quiera le encuentro el sentido al que alguien quiera tener ese tipo de contacto conmigo.

Ahora solamente falta que por mi arranque Jacob este dudando en irse conmigo, no es que me importe mucho si me voy con el o sola pero al menos necesito dejar las cosas en claro antes de que empiece a crearme mas grandiosas ideas sobre el y yo.

Entonces que debo de hacer, claro necesito hablar con el "_Hola Jacob, oye si reaccione así es por que yo pensé que querías acariciarme y me asuste_" claro que no, debo de encontrar las palabras indicadas para dejarle en claro que no estoy loca.

Fui caminando a la casa de Jacob, no estaba muy lejos unos cuantos minutos caminando y aunque ya era de noche no me daba miedo ya que en primer lugar yo era una licantropa y en segundo estaba en la Push aquí nunca pasa nada. Me pare frente a la casa de los Black podía oler el efluvio de Jacob era reciente, así que me pare frente a la puerta un poco nerviosa, la verdad no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de lo que le iba a decir, toque ligeramente en la puerta esperando que estuvieran despiertos todavía, escuche que alguien se acercaba y abría la puerta era Billy.

-Hola Leah, pasa por favor.- El siempre tan atento pensé para mi.

-Buenas noches Billy espero no molestar.- Conteste mientras entraba a la casa, observe disimuladamente a la cocina y la sala esperando ver a Jacob pero no lo vi.

-Claro que no Leah dime que te hace venir a estas horas, espero no haya pasado nada malo.-

-Este, no nada malo solamente vine a hablar con.- No me dejo terminar de hablar.

-Esta en su cuarto enseguida le hablo.- Dijo mientras se retiraba al cuarto de Jacob.

Me quede sentada en la sala hecha un manojo de nervios, no se ni que le vine a decir, será mejor que me vaya antes de que el aparezca por aquí. Me levante rápidamente del sillón y me dirigí a la puerta, no alcance a llegar a ella cuando el me hablo.

-¿Por qué te vas?- ¡Diablos!, me gire hacia el y me senté nuevamente donde hace pocos segundos estaba, el se sentó a un lado de mi. –Mira discúlpame si te hice sentir incomoda por lo sucedido.-

-No tienes por que disculparte.- Fue lo único que mi estupenda mente me permitió contestarle.

Pasamos varios minutos en silencio lo cual era verdaderamente incomodo, pero sinceramente no se me ocurría nada que decirle, ojala pudiera poner el pretexto de que son mis hormonas que me afectan en mis cambios de humor pero eso no era aplicable para mi.

-Simplemente no entiendo lo que hice mal para que te pusieras así.- Dijo el después de un momento mientras se rascaba ligeramente la cabeza y hacia un gestos con la cara.

-Tú no tienes la culpa de nada Jacob, te prometo que para la otra intentare controlarme, no quiero que tengas una idea equivocada de mi, tu sabes que antes no era así, yo era amigable y socializaba con los demás y créeme que intento volver a ser la misma de hace unos años, pero, me cuesta trabajo.- Mientras mas hablaba menos nerviosa me sentía, ahora ya estaba mas calmada.

-Te entiendo Leah es difícil sentirse morir por dentro y tener que darle buena cara a todos para que nadie sepa de tu maldito dolor.- Después de varios meses de la boda de Bella por fin el me demostraba todo su dolor en esas palabras, era obvio que le dolía pero nunca me lo había expresado de esta manera, me daban ganas de abrazarlo pero soy sumamente torpe para todo ese tipo de demostraciones de afecto, así que solo le di unas palmadas suaves en la espalda, el volteo a verme con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, bueno esto si que me mataba por dentro.

-Lo siento tanto Jacob.- Me salió en un susurro bajo, me acerque mas a el pero dejando suficiente espacio entre nosotros, el cual rápidamente fue acortado por el ya que se giro en el sofá y me abrazo con sus enormes brazos; no supe como reaccionar a eso así que torpemente levante mis brazos y le devolví el abrazo.

-Te necesito Leah no tienes idea de cuanto, ayúdame a salir de todo esto.- me decía mientras lloraba levemente con un tono de desesperación en la voz.

-Siempre estaré contigo para lo que necesites.- Suavemente me zafé de su abrazo y tome sus manos entre las mías – Nunca me perderás.- Le dije con toda la sinceridad que podía, verlo así me destrozaba, pobre chico el poco a poco se había ganado mi cariño y respeto ya lo considero un amigo así que su dolor también me afectaba a mi.

-Gracias Leah.-

-Lo que necesites.- Conteste. – Y bien ya le dijiste a Billy sobre Colorado.- Le pregunte para cambiar un poco de tema.

-Todavía no, esperare un poco mas, tenemos que arreglar todo primero así ya no podrá hacer nada para detenerme.- contesto con tono de indiferencia.

-Tienes razón si les damos la noticia cuando ya este todo listo no tendrán tiempo para intentar detenernos, bien pensado.- Lo felicite por ser querer hacer las cosas de la manera mas fácil para nosotros por su puesto. –no tengo idea de cómo vayan a reaccionar cuando se lo digamos, ni si quiera se como decírselo.- Reconocí un poco angustiada por no saber que hacer con eso.

-Seria mas adecuado decírselo a Sue y Billy el mismo día ¿no crees?- Me pregunto.

-Si.- Conteste mientras pensaba en como hacer para que los dos recibieran la noticia el mismo día, necesitamos ponernos de acuerdo en el dia para que ni el ni yo nos adelantemos al otro, una cena, si eso era lo indicado.

-¿Qué tal una cena?- Me dijo.

-Me lo ganaste al parecer pensamos en lo mismo.-

-Una cena entonces, podría estar la manada también.- Dijo lo segundo con cuidado al parecer esperando que me molestara por eso, pero me pareció muy buena idea ya que así les daríamos la noticia todos juntos.

-Genial, así ya no tendremos que dar los mismos sermones una y otra vez a todo mundo.-

Nos quedamos sumergidos cada quien en sus pensamientos, yo me imaginaba la cena en mi imaginación resultaba muy gracioso ver la cara de todos al recibir la noticia, solo espero que todo salga bien.

Me levante del sillón ya era tarde y debía de ir a dormir un rato, Jacob se levanto detrás de mi.

-Bueno, nos vemos pronto para ponernos de acuerdo sobre todos los detalles.- Le dije mientras caminaba a la puerta.

-Que te parece pasado mañana por la tarde, ya que le toca patrullar a Seth y nosotros estaremos desocupados.-

-Vengo para tu casa entonces como a eso de las 5 de la tarde.-

Ya nos encontrábamos fuera de su casa, estábamos frente a frente, el me dio una sonrisa llena de sinceridad, yo solo hice un mueca con la boca.

-Gracias por todo Leah.-

-No es nada.- Le conteste; Me regrese caminando a mi casa. Haciendo un recuento de mi día saque la conclusión de que a pesar de todo no me había ido tan mal, ya que había arreglado las cosas con Jacob.


	7. Chapter 7

**Cap. 6**

Nunca pensé que seria tan difícil encontrar un lugar decente para vivir, ya teníamos cerca de 3 horas en la vieja computadora de mi casa y no habíamos logrado hallar ningún buen prospecto, a estas alturas estoy empezando a considerar la idea de que es mejor vivir como loba.

-Te digo que mejor vivas en el bosque.- Se quejo Jacob por milésima vez.

-Tiene que haber algo bueno, solo que no buscamos bien.- Le dije con cierta desesperación en la voz.

-Como quieras, yo me muero de hambre. ¿Gustas algo de la cocina?- Contesto mientras salía de mi habitación.

-No gracias.- Musite mientras volvía a poner toda mi atención en el monitor frente a mi, tenia que encontrar algún departamento que estuviera puesto en renta pero mi paciencia estaba a una raya de terminarse así que decidí buscar lugares donde estuvieran buscando personal, teclee rápidamente colorado en el buscador, un clic por allá, otro mas y me encontraba en una pagina de esas en las que las empresas ponen sus anuncios en busca de empleados, había cafeterías que buscaban a gente de medio tiempo, restaurantes buscando chefs y meseros, consultorios donde solicitaban asistentes, hasta que encontré uno que llamo mi atención, era sobre una institución encargada del cuidado, protección y turismo en el bosque, requerían una recepcionista para sus nuevas oficinas, Tenia un numero de teléfono y un coreo electrónico los cuales rápidamente apunte, no es que mañana mismo les fuera a marcar ya que necesitaba aclarar mas cosas antes de buscar un trabajo en forma pero guardaría este solo por si lo llego a necesitar.

Jacob regreso después de unos minutos con una gran rebanada de sandia en las manos, ¿es que este chico nunca deja de comer o que?

-¿Ya te convenciste de vivir como lobo?- Me pregunto mientras se acercaba a la mesita donde estaba la computadora, la cual estaba ya apagándose.

-Claro que no, pero fue suficiente para mi por hoy, continuare buscando mañana.- dije mientras me recostaba en mi cama, esto de estar investigando donde vivir me había fastidiado demasiado.

-como quieras.- Camino hasta mi cama y se sentó en ella a un lado de donde yo estaba acostada, sentí su gran cuerpo junto al mío y todo el calor que emanaba de el, inmediatamente como reacción involuntaria de mi cuerpo me puse nerviosa. Cálmate Leah pensé rápidamente, si te levantas de aquí vas a volver a parecer la loca con síndrome de persecución de siempre. Comencé a relajarme pero siempre estando al pendiente de mí alrededor por si cualquier cosa fuera de lugar ocurría.

El continuo dando grandes mordidas a la rebanada de sandia.

-No tienes piedad de ella.- Le recrimine mientras observaba al ya mutilado pedazo de fruta, el siguió mi vista, observo la sandia y giro los ojos, termino de comer lo que tenia en la boca y soltó una risa tan típica de el a la cual conteste también con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Vez que te cuesta reírte mas seguido.- Dijo al momento que me daba unas palmaditas en un pie.

-Lo mismo que a ti te cuesta dejar de tragar.- conteste mientras me levante de la cama quedando sentada junto a el, sentía todavía el calor de su mano en mi pierna, así que disimuladamente baje mi vista para encontrarme con su gran mano aun en ese lugar.

-Cómodo.- Le dije con tono de enojo y los ojos bien abiertos.

-Este, perdón.- Se disculpo mientras quitaba su mano de mi pierna.

-Tan solo no lo vuelvas a hacer, por tu bien.- Musite en un leve susurro que el obviamente escucho. Trato con gran empeño de cambiar mi forma de ser y abrirme nuevamente con los demás pero mientras Jacob siga actuando con tanto acercamiento físico no seré capas de controlar mis arranques, sinceramente no me molestan pero no me siento preparada para todo lo que una amistad sincera conlleva.

-¿Mamá? ¿Leah?- Se escucho que gritaba Seth desde la planta baja de la casa.

-¡En mi habitación!- Le grite, me pare de la cama y me dirigí hacia fuera de mi cuarto con Jacob pisándome los talones, llegamos a la cocina donde Seth estaba buscando algo que comer, era evidente que tenia hambre en primer lugar por que es como todos los demás por aquí y en segundo por que había patrullado.

-Mas te vale que no hayas estado con mi hermana en su habitación.- Le reprocho Seth a Jacob al momento que le daba una leve palmada en la mejilla.

-iiiuuu.- Dijimos al mismo tiempo Jacob y yo viéndonos a la cara con expresión de asco.

-Yo solo decía. Y a todo esto ¿Tu que quieres en mi casa?- Pregunto Seth y nos daba una mirada muy sospechosa primero a Jacob y después a mi una y otra vez. Yo no se que ideas se este generando mi hermano pero estoy segura que no son nada buenas.

-¿Te importa o es solo curiosidad?-Conteste al ver que Jacob no decía nada, era obvio que no le podíamos decir nada sobre nuestra partida a Seth todavía ya que habíamos acordado dar la noticia a todos juntos.

-Un poco de las dos.- Respondió mi hermano que tenia las manos cruzadas en el pecho y una expresión de enojo en la cara, se veía muy gracioso y ridículo actuando como el hermano celoso.

Antes de que le pudiera contestar a Seth entraron a la casa Embry, Paul y Jared. Genial.

-Hola chicos.- Dijo con alegría Embry, nos encontrábamos los 6 en la pequeña cocina lo cual era demasiado incomodo.

-¿Qué paso, ahí problemas?- Pregunto Paul tomando por el hombro a Seth que no dejaba de vernos a Jacob y a mi.

-No es nada, ya sabes como es Seth.- Dijo Jacob restándole importancia a la actitud de mi hermano.

Todos no quedamos mirando mutuamente pero nadie decía nada. Esto ya se había salido de control ni si quiera ha pasado nada importante y ya esta todo mundo tenso, así que decidí resolverlo. Me acerque a Seth y le di un puñetazo en el brazo no le pegue muy fuerte por que no quería pelear.

Todos empezaron a reír por la cara de dolor que puso el y le empezaron a gastar bromas sobre que una chica le podía ganar en una lucha, que era muy débil y no se que tantas cosas mas.

-Ya perdóname Seth.- Le conteste intentando remediar el golpe que le había dado.

-Esta bien pero que sea la ultima vez que los encuentro solos ok.- Nos amenazo apuntándonos con el dedo. Jacob y yo nos pusimos algo tensos en nuestros lugares ya que ahora por la gran bocota de este menso los demás ya sabían que estábamos solos, no habíamos estado haciendo nada malo pero la mente de los 3 lobos se puso a trabajar a mil por hora lo podía notar en sus caras.

Embry y Paul empezaron a gritar como locos mientras que Jared miraba a Jacob con ojos de no entender nada.

-Eso es todo amigo.- Felicitaba Embry a Jacob.

-Quien se lo imaginaria Los Black y los Clearwater unidos.- Bromeaba Paul. –Ya me imagino como se va a poner Sam cuando se entere.-

¿Que? Esto si era ya pasarse de la raya y tenia que detener el tren de estos antes de que sacaran más conclusiones absurdas. Así que me deje ir contra Paul y lo estampe contra una de las paredes de la cocina.

-Tú te callas animal.- Apenas iba a golpearlo en la cara cuando sentí como alguien me tomaba por la cintura y me quitaba de encima de Paul, gire un poco la cabeza para ver quien había sido y me tope con el rostro de Jared, intente zafarme pero este chico si que era fuerte así que mejor deje de luchar contra su agarre ya que si me soltaba podría ir y partirle unos cuantos huesos a Paul. Estaba a punto de gritarle otra vez a Paul cuando vi como Jacob le propinaba tremendo puñetazo en la cara y el sonido de un hueso quebrándose lleno la habitación junto con los bufidos de Jacob. Embry trataba de separarlos pero no podía ya que los dos estaban dándose una buena paliza, los chicos estaban a punto de entrar en fase en mi casa, esto no lo podía permitir así que me solté de Jared y entre los 4 logramos separar a Paul y Jacob.

-Lárguense.- Les grite ya que si los tenia en frente por mas tiempo seria yo la que terminaría dándole una golpiza a alguien. Paul salió primero sobándose la cara ya con un ojo hinchado y la nariz sangrando, Jared y Embry salieron detrás de el. Voltee a ver a Jacob y tenia el dedo meñique quebrado.

-¡Vez lo que provocas!- Le grite a mi hermano y claro le volví a dar otro golpe en el hombro pero esta vez con toda mi fuerza, vi como me estaba devolviendo el golpe pero de la nada Jacob se interpuso entre nosotros, me recordó aquella vez de los neófitos en la que me defendió y salió lastimado, el puñetazo de Seth le dio en el estomago aunque Jacob siendo el alfa era mas fuerte que cualquier otro lobo de la Push así que su golpe no lo lastimo demasiado.

-Oh perdóname Jake yo no quería pegarte a ti.- Lloriqueaba Seth como niñita.

-Ya déjalo bestia.- Lo avente y me acerque a Jacob que estaba sentado en el piso intentando acomodarse el hueso del dedo quebrado pero por mas que hacia intento el hueso le quedaba mal, necesitamos un medico para que se lo acomode.

-Vamos al hospital para que te lo acomoden.- Lo jale de un brazo para salir de la casa.

-¿Estas loca?- Dijo, pero no aminoro el paso.

-¿Qué, quieres que te quede chueco?- Grite.

-Claro que no, vamos con Carlisle.-

¡Esta loco! Definitivamente le dieron un golpe en la cabeza y ahora delira.

_**Muchas gracias a todas por leer mi fic, espero sea de su agrado y ya saben cualquier comentario o sugerencia es bien recibida. **_


	8. Chapter 8

**Todos los personajes son creacion de SM y no mios.**

* * *

**Cap. 7**

-Jake lo siento, no tenias por que meterte yo estaba apunto de darle su merecido a ese animal.- Le dije mientras íbamos corriendo por el bosque a todo lo que nuestros cuerpos humanos podían. Debo de admitir que me sentía culpable de verle el dedo todo roto a Jacob, el no tubo por que meterse yo me se cuidar sola y ahora gracias a estar defendiéndome tiene un hueso roto.

-Ya déjalo Leah, de cualquier manera Paul se lo merecía, no tenia por que sacar a Sam en todo este asunto.- Contesto.

No se me habían olvidado las palabras de Paul, el muy infeliz sabia perfectamente que eso era un golpe bajo, estaba consiente de que ese tema es importante y doloroso para mi pero obvio que no le importa si a mi eso me afecta lo único que quiere es pasar un buen rato a costillas mías.

Llegamos rápidamente a la casa del doctor colmillos, y en la entrada estaba el chupasangre lector de mentes.

-Buenas tardes Leah, Jacob.- Dijo Edward.

Genial a este nunca se le acaba la cortesía, pensé para mí, pensamiento que el leyó y me dedico una sonrisa la que por supuesto no conteste.

-Oh ya llevo pasen, en seguida le hablo a Carlisle.- Hablo el contestando supongo que a el comentario que Jacob estaba pensando.

Yo me sentía un poco incomoda de entrar a esa casa llena hasta mas no poder de pestilencia de vampiro, pero lo importante ahora era que el doctor pudiera arreglarle el hueso a Jacob. Entre detrás de mi alfa solo para poder oler más su efluvio que el de los chupasangres.

-Jake!- Escuche una vocecilla que gritaba con mucha felicidad, aunque no reconocí de quien pertenecía, en eso vi como una niña de unos 4 años con un hermoso vestido y unos risos hasta la espalda venia corriendo a gran velocidad y saltaba dentro de los brazos de Jacob, entonces fue cuando la identifique, era Renesmee.

-Hola Nessie, ¿Cómo has estado preciosa?- Pregunto Jacob mientras la estrechaba contra su pecho.

-Ten cuidado Nessie, Jacob esta lastimado.- Le dijo Carlisle mientras ya estaba aun lado de nosotros.

La tarada de Bella se acerco y quito a la pequeño monstruo de encima de Jacob.

-Deja que el abuelo revise a Jake, después podrás jugar con el.- Le decía Bella a Nessie.

No teníamos aquí ni 5 minutos y ya estaba molesta, en esta casa tratan a Jacob como la mascota "después podrás jugar con el" ni que fuera un animal lastimado, y a este que le encanta que lo traten como el perro faldero que es.

-Tú sabes que no es verdad.- Me dijo Edward.

-_¿Quien te esta hablando?- _Le dije en el pensamiento con una enorme irritación.

-Solo espero que no malinterpretes las cosas.-

Bella miraba a Edward y después a mí, quería enterarse de nuestra conversación.

-Bien no es una lesión muy grave pero necesito entablillarte para que soldé bien, se que sanas rápido así que con un par de minutos estarás perfecto.- Hablo Carlisle para Jacob, pero todos prestamos atención a sus palabras.

-Muchas gracias doc.-

-De nada Jake, bueno chicos Esme y yo nos vamos de casería.-

La chupasangre mamá se acerco al doctor y se fueron corriendo después de despedirse de todos los presentes.

-Bien, ya vámonos Jacob.- Le empuje de un brazo para que me siguiera a la puerta.

-Este… quedémonos un rato mas.- Me contesto mientras se sentaba cómodamente en un sillón y cargaba a Renesmee.

-Si tú te quieres quedar hazlo, yo me largo.- No por que el sea amigo de los fríos yo tengo que serlo, así que mejor me voy a patrullar un rato.

-Mañana te veo Leah.- Se despidió Jacob.

No le conteste, solo me quede observándolo, parecía un niño jugando con la hija de la tonta de Bella, estaban empezando a dibujar en un libro infantil, Nessie le daba indicaciones a Jacob de cómo dibujar bien ya que se salía de la líneas.

-¿Estas segura que no te quieres quedar?- Pregunto la neófita.

¿Acaso quiere que me quede a ver como el tarado de mi alfa juega con su hija? Definitivamente tengo mejores cosas en que perder mi tiempo.

-Ella se quiere ir.- Le dijo su marido suavemente en el oído y la abrazaba por la espalada.

¿Es que acaso no ve que esta aquí Jacob y que le duele ver a Bella casada y mejor dicho felizmente casada?

-Lo siento, aunque debo admitir que no demasiado.- Contesto a mis pensamientos alejándose de su queridísima esposita.

-¿De que hablan?- Me pregunto Jacob.

-Tu no tienes remedio.- Fue lo último que le dije y salí de la casa.

Me fui corriendo al bosque y en cuanto estuve bien adentro me empecé a quitar la ropa y a amarrármela en una pierna, sentí como el calor recorría todo mi cuerpo y en lugar de mi figura humana ahora ya era una loba.

Corrí por el bosque esquivando arboles y ramas que pudieran darme un buen golpe. Un olor me llamo la atención era de vampiro, seguí avanzando hasta que el olor lleno por completo mi nariz, se sentía como acido, pero lo reconocí era el olor de la rubia sicópata y de su maridito el fortachón, así que al identificar el olor corrí en sentido contrario a el ya que no quería seguir oliéndolo.

Estuve vagando por todo el bosque, disfruto mucho de la velocidad y sentir el viento revolverme el pelo es lo mejor, así que esta noche era solo para mi, ya que Seth estaba en casa y Jacob estaba de mascota, ni una sola voz que este metida en mi cerebro, era un festín de tranquilidad.

He estado pensando que puedo controlar más mi tención cuando estoy como loba, ya que la velocidad y el poder defenderme mejor son ventajas extras que me ayudan a manejar mi irritación.

En mi mente empecé a revivir lo que había ocurrido en la casa de los chupasangre, no entiendo por que Jacob sigue visitando a lo Cullen si estar ahí le hace daño, le afecta ver a la estúpida Bella con Edward totalmente enamorados, yo pienso que lo mejor para el seria alejarse por completo de ellos, así como lo había hecho yo con Sam, durante vario tiempo no le hable, no lo vi y creo que eso me ayudo a ser fuerte, pero después de ocurrido todo este asunto de la licantropía el tener que convivir con el diariamente me hiso todo mas difícil, verlo que era feliz con mi prima, ser testigo de todas sus demostraciones de cariño de verdad que era duro, por eso es que en cuanto se me dio la oportunidad de no pertenecer a su manada la aproveche. Eso debe de hacer Jacob aprovechar que nos vamos lejos de aquí para poder dejar este tan amargo capitulo atrás.

Después de varias horas de reconfortante soledad sentí como alguien entraba en fase no muy lejos de donde me ubicaba.

-¿Leah?- Escuche como me hablaba Jacob.

-No tu abuela.- Le conteste con sarcasmo. – ¿Y bien patrullas o lo hago yo?

-Vamos a dar una vuelta.- Me dijo y empezó a correr, pude ver en su mente el lugar donde estaba y lo reconocí al instante eran unos metros de donde yo me encontraba.

Corrí con toda la fuerza que pude y claro le llevaba ventaja, el será mi alfa pero yo soy la mas rápida eso nadie lo puede negar, llegue hasta los limites de nuestro territorio y me frene en seco encajando las garras en la tierra, me gire buscando a Jacob pero no lo vi por ningún lado, que extraño.

-_¿Jacob donde estas?_- Genial, me siento una total tonta.

-_No solo te sientes también te ves_.- Dijo en tono de broma a la cual los 2 nos reímos. Salió de entre unos arboles a un trote ligero, paso junto de mi pero sin demostrarme el mas mínimo interés, se sentó en sus 4 traseros y levanto su enorme cabeza de lobo al cielo, yo seguí su vista.

El cielo como rara vez en Forks estaba despejado con una enorme luna llena que nos regalaba toda su luz y miles de estrellas que adornaban sus alrededores, estas son el tipo de cosas que uno deja pasar y da por sentadas en el día con día, pero en momentos como este alimentan con un poco de tranquilidad a los seres que como yo siempre estamos sumidos en la tristeza y mediocridad de nuestras vidas.

La mente del lobo sentado junto a mi estaba en total calma, veía atreves de sus ojos el cielo, en especial la luna y se preguntaba ¿Cómo se sentirá tocarla? Y creía que se sentiría al tacto como la arena que es muy fina y suave; esa era una pregunta que nunca me había formulado, bueno sinceramente nunca le había prestado demasiada atención a la luna, al verla e imaginarme como sentirían mis manos al tocarla lo primero que se me vino a la mente era azúcar, vaya que escasa imaginación tengo ¿de verdad azúcar, no se me pudo ocurrir nada mejor? Creo que eso es lo más decente que le puedo sacar a mi mente.

Ninguno de los 2 hablo o mejor dicho pensó en nada, estábamos completamente pasmados observando el lindo cielo que teníamos hoy.

En los últimos años siempre he pensando que mi vida es como un cielo obscuro y nublado en el que naturalmente ahí estrellas que alumbran un poco mi vida pero no lo suficiente como para sacarme de las tinieblas en las que estoy metida, mis estrellas son mi madre y mi padre aunque ya este muerto, mi hermano, y aunque no tengo amigos sinceros si tengo compañeros de manada, que se pudiera cambiarlos seria completamente feliz claro esta; pero lamentablemente no tengo una luna que ilumine mis noches, que me haga sentir como ahora, tranquila y en paz.

Todas las estrellas brillan pero aun mi cielo es oscuro.

Ok Leah, pensé para mí, ya tuviste bastante sinceridad por hoy y recuerda que no estas sola, ahí un lobo tonto que te puede leer el pensamiento, el cual ahora que lo pienso no me ha hecho ningún tipo de comentario respecto mis locos desvaríos.

Me gire hacia un lado buscando a Jacob pero no lo vi, voltee al otro lado y nada, me levante de donde estaba sentada y casi tropiezo con el enorme lobo marrón que estaba recostado hecho un ovillo en el suelo, no me di cuenta en que momento es que se quedo dormido pero espero que no haya escuchado todas las cosas que pensé.

Lo despertaría pero hablando claro tengo algo de sueño y no seria la primera vez que duerma como loba así que… no pasara nada si me duermo aquí. Me recosté a unos cuantos arboles de donde Jacob estaba dormido, me tire de lado y deje que la dulce noche me cubriera de su silencio, me dedique unos minutos a observar nuevamente el cielo y lentamente empecé a sentir mis parpados pesados cerrarse abrazándome de la tierna tranquilidad que tanto deseaba.

Repentinamente sentí un poco de calor en mi lomo y poco a poco ese calor me recorría todo el cuerpo, me gire un poco intentando que ese calor fuera consumido, pero no fue así, todo lo contrario sentí en mi cara una luz que brillaba con mucha fuerza, lentamente abrí los ojos un poco encandilada por la luz, poco a poco fui tomando conciencia de donde estaba y una vez unidas todas las piezas del rompecabezas mi cerebro proceso rápidamente la información, me había quedado en el bosque a dormir, como loba y un pequeño detalle con Jacob relativamente cerca de mi.

Me levante un poco entumida del cuerpo y me sacudí para poder estriar los músculos dormidos. Camine lentamente hacia el gran lobo que estaba todavía dormido en el mismo lugar que donde lo vi anoche, o cielos pero este tipo si que duerme bien, me acerque totalmente decidida a despertarlo. Me agache rápidamente pero en silencio a el y le di una tremenda mordida en una oreja.

_-¿Qué carajo?-_ Grito en el pensamiento al instante que se levantaba se golpe.

Solté una carcajada como nunca, si estuviera de forma humana en este instante estaría llorando de la risa que me causo su expresión. _-¿Te diviertes?- _Me grito enojado.

-_No tienes idea de lo gracioso que eres_.- Logre contestarle entre mis carcajadas mentales.

_-Me da mucho gusto ser tu bufón, ahora me podrías decir por que me despertaste de esa manera.- _ En su mente esas palabras sonaban con un tono de molestia pero no me importo.

-_Para la otra te pateo el trasero entonces_.- Le dije ya mas seria.

-Muy graciosa.- Se estiro y se sacudió el pelaje.- Cambiando de tema, ayer quería platicar contigo pero como te diste cuenta me quede dormido antes de poder si quiera comentártelo.-

¿De que querrá hablar este conmigo? Solo espero que no vaya a contarme alguna estupideces como que los Cullen lo van a adoptar como el perro de la familia, que es el amante de la tarada de Bella o que se yo.

* * *

**Hola a todas !**

**Un gusto que sigan leyendo mi fic, y muy agradecida con sus reviews, son poquitos pero son la razon para que siga con esta historia.**

**Les repito cualquier sugerencia o comentario es bien recibido.**

**Que tengan un grandioso dia !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Cap. 8**

-Bien, este es el asunto los Cullen tienen una casa en Colorado.-Se le notaba el nerviosismo en cada parte de su cuerpo- y están en disposición de prestárnosla para que vivamos allá, mejor dicho para que vivas en ella.-

Bien, aquí estoy parada frente a el sin mover nada, completamente anonadada por lo que acabo de escuchar y se que debería enojarme pero estoy tan sorprendida por la estupidez que acabo de escuchar que no cabe enojo en mi cuerpo.

-¿Y entonces no vas a decir nada?- Pregunto Jacob quien cada vez estaba mas inquieto por mi silencio. -Leah di algo es que no puedo descifrar tu reacción.- A decir verdad ni yo entendía por que no le estaba gritando ya -¿que te parece la idea? yo acepto pero necesito saber si tu también quieres.

Continúe sin hablar.

-La casa la acaban de comprar para Bella y Edward, de hecho todo esto es idea de Bella ya que ella aun no quiere irse de Forks.-

¿Qué diablos pretendes Jacob Black? ¿Qué me muera de un coraje? Cuando creí que todo el caos estaba empezando a calmarse este tipo sale con sus estupideces, debe de ser una maldita broma, ni siquiera se por que el esta considerándolo como un opción, esta enfermo de la cabeza es un hecho; no se quien esta peor si el o Bella, es que los dos son un par de bestias ella por ser tan maldita con el y el por ser tan dejado.

-¿Y bien que dices?- Me pregunto Jacob con las manos cruzadas en el pecho y una cara que delataba todo su nerviosismo.

-¿Estas loco!- Le grite fuertemente y levante las manos al aire de forma exagerada.

-No lo estoy ni poquito, para mi es una opción muy viable.- Contesto el con tono un poquito subido.

Si me provoca un poco mas le reviento todo la boca de un buen puñetazo me importa un carajo si es mi alfa o un muy buen amigo de mi hermano, se esta ganando que le de una paliza.

-¿Opción? ¿Le llamas a eso opción?- Le volví a gritar. –No se como es que consideras semejante disparate, si nunca acepte un plato de comida de ellos crees que voy a aceptar esto.-

Ahora entiendo por que me pidió primero cambiar de forma antes de hablar y por que lo hicimos en el bosque, aquí no estaba nadie que pudiera presenciar mi enojo.

-Tu sabes que ellos lo hacen por ayudar solamente.- Los defendió sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Si nos quisieran ayudar deberían de largarse de Forks ya que ellos son los culpables de todo lo malo que pasa por aquí, los neófitos, los vulturis, ¡la condenada licantropía!, ¿quieres más o con eso te quedo claro?- Le grite sacando todo el coraje que tenia dentro de mi y es que no era para menos que me pusiera así.- Oh si y ni creas que te libraras también de que le hayas contado a tu estúpida Bella lo de Colorado cuando se supone que daríamos la noticia primero a nuestros padres y a la manada.-

-Lo se, perdón es solo que ella es mi amiga comprende que entre nosotros no ahí secretos.- Musito, el pobre tenia el rostro de perro regañado.

-¿Tu amiga, de verdad crees eso? Nunca pensé que fueras tan ingenuo Jacob, si ella fuera tu amiga no te haría sufrir de esta manera, ella sabe que te duele el verla que esta con el chupasangre lector de mentes pero no hace nada para remediarlo al contrario siempre quiere tenerte cerca aun sabiendo que eso te lastima, y para colmo se hace la mártir de todo.- Le volví a gritar sacando la rabia que sentía hacia el en este momento. Se que escuchar estas palabras era difícil para Jacob pero tenia que decirle lo que pienso, debe de sobreponerse de toda ella.

-¿¡Intentas hablarme tu acerca de amistad y relaciones! Evalúa primero en que situación te encuentras, ni siquiera eres capaz de ver a Sam y Emily juntos, intentas hacer pensar a los demás que eres fuerte pero eso no es verdad Leah tu estas peor que yo, estas que te mueres por dentro por tu desdichada soledad, tu eres la amargada que quiere sacar su frustración amorosa con los demás. No me vengas a dar concejos por que no te queda, ¿Me entiendes?- Me grito de manera como nunca antes en mi asquerosa vida lo había hecho nadie, cada una de sus palabras me calaron hasta los huesos, lo peor es que yo se que es verdad todo lo que me dijo.

¿Quién diablos soy yo para decirle que hacer? Nunca he podido olvidar lo que el estúpido de Sam me hiso es un recuerdo que esta en mi mente en cada minuto y que con todas mi ganas quisiera olvidar pero simplemente no puedo. El tiene toda la maldita razón no soy nadie para decirle como dejar atrás a su patosa Bella.

-Cállate- Le dije con la mandíbula apretada separando cada silaba y le di una mirada cargada de hostilidad y dolor.

Nos quedamos mirando directamente a la cara, el tenia una expresión de coraje en el rostro, sus brazos estaban pegados a su cuerpo, se veía que estaba aguantando no transformarse. Yo por mi parte sentía también esos leves temblores en el cuerpo pero intentaba con todas las fuerzas no cambiar de forma.

-Si eso es lo que quieres.- Me dijo mientras se acerco a mí y me tomo con fuerza del codo, comenzó a empujarme y obviamente me opuse.

-O me dejas o te golpeo.- Lo amenace pero me ignoro.

-Vamos con los Cullen otra vez, y ahora tú les dirás que no aceptas su propuesta.- Empezamos a caminar a gran velocidad por el bosque y cada vez luchaba mas por zafarme de su brazo.

-No quiero Jacob, suéltame.- Pero el me ignoraba por completo, continuábamos acercándonos cada vez mas a la casa de los chupasangre.- ¿Es una orden? Por que de lo contrario no lo hare.- Sin pensarlo esas palabras salieron de mi boca, grandioso, soy una estúpida yo sola me he echado la soga al cuello.

Se detuvo delante de mí y me soltó el brazo.

-Es una orden.- Me contesto con su tono de alfa al que no podemos desobedecer, soy una estúpida total ahora debo de hacerlo quiera o no.

Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida Leah.

Llegamos en unos minutos a la mansión, pero la rodeamos y fuimos al gran patio trasero donde estaban todos los fríos jugando a varias cosas, el lector de mentes estaba con la adivina jugando ajedrez, la sicópata cepillaba el cabello de la hibrida, Jasper y el fortachón estaban metidos en una pelea la cual al parecer estaba muy reñida.

Me quede parada lo mas lejos que pude de los vampiros y su pestilencia, Jacob por su parte camino hacia ellos.

-Alguien soltó al perro.- Dijo la rubia mientras se tapaba la nariz de forma exagerada.

-Bueno Leah tiene algo que decirles.- Se dirigió Jacob a Edward y Bella ignorando a la barbie.

Todos voltearon a verme y prestaron su atención en mí. Me patee internamente, malditos vampiros estúpidos en los líos que me meten, nadie les pide su ayuda pero siempre terminan metiendo sus narices. Al parecer no le basto a esta neófita con aquella vez que vine a decirle de cosas y sigue haciendo sufrir a Jacob, ahora que puede defenderse sola no estaría mal que le refresque la memoria.

-Te pido de favor que te controles Leah.- Hablo Edward y se acerco a Bella.

-Leah no hagas lo que estas pensando si y di lo que viniste a decir.- Dijo Jacob quien ya traía cargada a la niña mitad vampiro.

Todo lo pensé ya que sabía que Edward lo iba a escuchar.

-_No quiero la casa esta bien, no acepto las sobras de tu esposita, no por que Jacob sea su perro faldero lo tengo que ser yo, eso es todo_.- Terminado de pensar eso di media vuelta y comencé a caminar para largarme de este pestilente lugar.

-Leah no acepto vivir en la casa pero nos agradece la invitación.- Les dijo Edward a todos los demás que no sabían nada de lo que yo había pensado.

Me gire nuevamente para ver a todos los Cullen y aclarar la mal traducción del chupasangre.

-No quiero la casa esta bien, no acepto las sobras de Bella, no por que Jacob sea el perro faldero lo tengo que ser yo, y no agradezco nada.- Repetí lo que ya había pensado pero ahora en voz alta dejando bien claro lo que pienso.

-Al parecer no educaron bien al perro.- Dijo en un susurro la barbie. –

-No son mis sobras Leah, es solo un gesto de amistad.- discrepo Bella intentando restar importancia al comentario de la rubia.

-Llámale como quieras eso no cambiara mi decisión.-

-Si así lo quieres por mi no ahí problema. En cuanto a ti Jake la casa esta a tu disposición, se que quieres vivir como lobo pero no dudes en usarla cuando gustes.- Le dijo la neófita a mi alfa.

-Gracias Bella lo tendré en cuenta.-

Edward y yo le dimos una mirada asesina a Jacob y la verdad los dos lo asíamos por el mismo motivo, ninguno quería que Jacob viviera en esa casa.

-¿No puedes dejarlo en paz de una vez por todas? – Le cuestione a Bella.

-¿De que hablas?- Me contesto aparentemente sin entender a que me refería.

-Ya déjalo tranquilo, para que lo quieres tener cerca si tu decidiste estar con el chupasangre y convertirte en uno de ellos, dices que es amistad pero si lo quisieras como un amigo harías todo lo posible por no causarle dolor pero no lo haces sigues teniéndolo aquí como perro faldero que sigue a su dueño.- No había acabado de hablar cuando el lector de mentes se puso delante de su esposa protegiéndola de mi.

-¿Por qué lo haces Bella? Quítalo por favor.- Hablo Edward, la verdad no entendí a que se refería con eso de quítalo ya que Bella ni se había movido de su lugar.

-No- Contesto Bella y se movió rápidamente delante de su esposo. – Tu no sabes cuantas veces he intentado alejarme de el, no tienes idea de lo difícil que es para mi el pensar en no tener su amistad.-

-Bella por favor lo que sea que estés pensando no lo hagas.- Le pedía Edward con tono de nervios.

-Tu me juzgas sin saber que es lo que siento por Jake, hablas sin saber nada sobre nuestra amistad y todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, no sabes cuanto lo quiero y lo importante que es para mi ya que el me brindo apoyo en el momento mas difícil de mi vida.-

-Me importa poco lo que hayan pasado juntos, yo lo único que quiero es que lo dejes en paz.-

Cada vez estábamos mas cerca una de la otra, sentía su horrible olor meterse en mi nariz.

-Aquella vez que viniste a reclamarme no me pude defender, pero hoy las cosas son diferentes.- Me dijo Bella usando un tono de voz muy bajo. Genial la neófita por fin me da la oportunidad de una pelea pareja.

Ahora entiendo a que se refería Edward con quítalo, Bella había puesto su escudo en mi para que su esposo no pudiera leer mi mente y que no se metiera en nuestra pelea, inteligente debo admitirlo.

Las dos nos alejamos unos metros de la otra, en mi cara podía sentir una gran sonrisa, deseaba poner en su lugar a la chupasangre.

En el rostro de Edward se notaba la duda de que es lo que estaba pasando pero rápidamente entendió cuando Bella y yo corrimos rápidamente una contra la otra.

Sentí en mi cuerpo toda la adrenalina, corrí hacia ella y vi que ella hacia lo mismo, en el momento justo me agache con las rodillas flexionadas y las manos en el suelo Bella brinco encima de mi y antes de que callera al suelo yo me puse de pie corrí nuevamente a ella y cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo la agarre con los brazos de la espalda, ambas gruñíamos un poco y entre su fuerza y la mía caímos al suelo juntas, le iba a dar un puñetazo en el estomago cuando sentí el cuerpo caliente de Jacob sobre el mío.

-Ya basta.-Grito y me jalo hacia el y nuevamente no pude zafarme.

Edward levanto y abrazo a Bella quien también intentaba soltarse pero no pudo.

-Llévatela.- Le ordeno Edward a Jacob.

-Vámonos Leah, ya contrólate.- Me empujo para empezar a caminar y largarnos de esa casa.

Pude escuchar como Emmet felicitaba a Bella y se ganaba un regaño de Edward.

* * *

**Hola a tods!**

**Yo se que tarde una eternidad en subir un capitulo nuevo pero es que no tienen idea de lo mucho que me costo escribirlo se atravesaron un monton de cosas y nada mas no tenia tiempo de escribrir, pero bueno lo importante es que ahi esta un nuevo capitulo.**

**Espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios.**

**Un saludo a todas y espero el proximo capitulo poder subirlo mas rapido que este.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Cap. 9**

Han pasado 4 meses desde que ocurrió mi pelea con la sucia, tonta y patética Bella, desde entonces no he vuelto a ver a ningún miembro de la familia Cullen. Mi disgusto con Jacob rebaso los limites y en todo este tiempo no he sabido nada de él, mi hermano de vez en cuando intenta contarme anécdotas de la manada pero lo mando callar en cuanto abre la boca. Sí, he dejado la manada ya no soy parte de los perros guardianes de los Cullen ni cuido la Push, al respecto me siento estupendamente bien, no entiendo muy bien cómo es que funcionan las cosas para mi supongo que como soy la única mujer licántropa existen ciertas diferencias, como no necesitar un alfa al cual seguir, no lo sé solo son conclusiones a las que he llegado en momentos en que no tengo en nada mejor que pensar. En todos estos meses no he entrado en fase y no puedo negarlo que extraño un poco eso de andar corriendo libre por todo el bosque, dormir en el suelo, sentir la tierra y la vegetación en mis patas, pero hasta el momento todo está bien no me he visto en la necesidad de tener que transformarme y por supuesto que mi mamá está muy contenta por esto, ya que cuando no está con el papá de la asquerosa chupasangre yo estoy con ella haciendo todo tipo de cosas, aunque la relación entre las dos no es la mejor hace tiempo que no tenemos problemas.

Bien, en el último mes he continuado con mis planes de irme a Colorado, no me importa si es sola o acompañada el punto es largarme de aquí. En la última semana envié mi solicitud de trabajo a Parque Nacional de las Montañas Rocosas, para realizar labores administrativas, pero tengo fe de que en el futuro pueda aprovechar mis conocimientos sobre todo lo relacionado a la naturaleza y pueda trabajar al aire libre, ya sea con los turistas o algo por el estilo. Aun no recibo respuesta pero no pierdo las esperanzas, sobre donde vivir he encontrado una casa no muy grande a las afueras de la ciudad por lo que si me dan el trabajo en el parque no me quedaría muy lejos, la renta no es muy elevada así que con mis ahorros y un poco de sacrificios espero poder sobrevivir hasta poder empezar a trabajar.

Recuerdo el día que le dije a mi mamá que me quería ir a Colorado, fue el último día que vi a Jacob…

-Estoy harta de todo esto!- Entre a casa gritando como una loca.

-Ahora que paso Leah?- Sue ya ni se notaba sorprendida de que llegara a casa enojada. Ella estaba sentada en el sofá con Seth a un lado.

-Renuncie a la manada!- Grite mientras subía corriendo las escalares , llegue a mi cuarto y cerré la puerta detrás de mí, abrí la puerta del closet y saque una mochila vieja que tenia enterrada entre mi ropa, y comencé a empacar lo primero que veía para irme de la Push.

-¿Cómo que renunciaste? No puedes hacer eso!- Grito Seth afuera de mi cuarto.

-Abre Leah, cálmate y piensa lo que estás haciendo.- Dijo con voz calmada Sue.

Pensar era lo que menos quería hacer, salir de aquí, irme lejos, no dar explicaciones, seguir mi instintos eso era lo único que se me antojaba en ese momento.

-Pues ya lo hice Seth!- Le dije.

La puerta se abrió de un golpe y entro Seth como un loco, me agarro de los hombros y me sacudió como muñeca. - ¿Cómo que renunciaste, que estabas pensando?- Y el seguía hablando y hablando pero la verdad no le preste mucha atención, me zafe y agarre la mochila y me la colgué dispuesta a largarme de una vez por todas. Pero no contaba con que Sue estaba esperándome en la puerta de mi cuarto, con los brazos cruzados y la cara tenía una expresión que nunca en mi vida olvidare, dolor, coraje, frustración, tristeza, fuerza, eran una serie de sentimientos que me transmitía con los que no me esperaba y me dejaron clavada en el suelo, no podía mover los pies, solo la veía de pie frente de mi, y en ese momento comprendí que esta no era la manera de irme, no solucionaría ningún problema y al contrario generaría mas, donde viviría, y lo más importante no podía dejar a Sue así como así , sin darle una explicación clara de mis motivos, no, no podía irme de esta manera.

Días después explique a Seth y a Sue lo que había pasado, todo desde el principio, desde que Jacob yo planeábamos irnos juntos, y la cara de sorpresa de Seth fue la mejor, la oferta de los Cullen, la pelea con Bella, el renunciar a la manada, les conté todo.

Pasaron los días y no había ninguna novedad relacionada al trabajo en Colorado, diario revisaba mi correo electrónico por si me llegaba alguna respuesta positiva o negativa a mi solicitud, pero hasta ahora nada. Ya era rutina el salir a observar el atardecer al bosque, sentarme en un tronco tirado, oler la húmeda vegetación, sentir el aire en mi cabello ahora ya más largo de lo habitual y regresar no muy tarde para la cena a casa.

Y hoy no había ninguna razón para no hacer lo mismo, tome una sudadera de mi cuarto y salí a paso tranquilo de mi casa, camine por el mismo sendero de siempre hasta llegar a una orilla del rio donde estaba el tronco donde siempre me sentaba para pasar el rato, el cielo estaba despejado, la luna se podía ver con claridad y el sol melancólico se despedía de los arboles de la reserva, aun se escuchaban los pájaros cantar, pequeños animales caminando de una lado a otro, las copas de los arboles danzaban al ritmo del viento como diciendo adiós al sol que ya casi no se veía, de un minuto a otro la luz dio paso a la obscuridad de la noche, y la temperatura comenzó lentamente a descender. Pase un buen rato echando piedritas al rio, cantando la letra de alguna canción que de pronto me venía a la mente.

-Leah?- Escuche a mis espaldas esa voz que hace ya meses que no escuchaba. Me gire para poder verlo y contestarle el saludo, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa, el no estaba solo una chica más joven que yo estaba parada al lado suyo, era delgada pero no tanto para parecer que no comía, el cabello negro, largo y liso, con la piel color canela, tenía que aceptar que era bonita, muy bonita.

-Jacob.- Le conteste de manera seca y sin una sonrisa o alguna mueca que le diera a entender que aceptaba su presencia. El dio unos pasos adelante y la chica lo siguió.

-Ella es Margaret va conmigo en la escuela.- Me la presento, ella estiro su brazo para saludarme y yo sin saber que hacer le correspondí aunque seguía con cara de pocos amigos.

-Este… ya me voy.- Fue lo único que pude decir después de unos minutos de silenció incomodo y de miradas desviadas.

No le di ni tiempo de contestar cuando comencé a recorrer el mismo camino que me llevaba a casa. Continúe caminando a paso lento, pensando en lo ocurrido, pero no acerca de Jacob, ese tema no me interesa, lo que mi mente tiene trabajando es otro asunto.  
Tengo varios meses sin entrar en fase, ahora que lo pienso varias cosas, pequeños detalles han estado cambiando y no había pensado en ellos. Por ejemplo, usar la misma sudadera diario que vengo al bosque en la noche, ¿que no se supone que mi temperatura es muy elevada que puedo estar sin abrigo aunque este nevando?, ¿Qué paso con el sentido del oído que es súper agudo? Hoy no escuche aproximarse a Jacob ni a Margaret, aparte de no escucharlo mi olfato no se percato de su presencia. Todo eso era lo que me consumía en miles de ideas que cruzaban mi mente, de repente una idea más fuerte que todas las demás surgió dentro de mí.

¿Ya no puedo entrar en fase?, ¿y si estoy perdiendo eso que me hiso la única mujer loba?

Algo en mi sentía por in cumplido aquel deseo albergado en mi desde el primer día que entre en fase, muchas veces quise no volver a saber nada de la licantropía, y hoy que tal vez esté perdiendo eso que me hace poder transfórmame no se como sentirme.


End file.
